the_world_of_jamboloydiafandomcom-20200213-history
Earusha the Forgotten
According to legend there once was a great leader called Earusha. His parents raised him to be a farmer within the tribe, which was a well respected profession at the time. When Earusha was a young man the tribal wars, which they were named, erupted. The Spear tribe, an insignificant and seemingly peaceful tribe, suddenly went berserk. They started to kill, raid and rape other tribes. This hostility was unseen throughout the world, so no one was ready the bestial attacks. Quickly the Spear tribe grew mightier due to the extra resources they stole from others, and it was not long before they seemed unstoppable. Earusha's tribe was located far from the attacks, so they only hear rumblings and rumors about the attacks and how they moved closer and closer to their village every day. It soon became obvious that they did not have the men or the weaponry to defend themselves against the Spear tribe, so panic started to take hold. The leader of Earusha's tribe was bewildered as to what to do and ended up committing suicide due to fear of being slaughtered by the Spear tribe and his inability to lead his tribe in this perilous situation. Earusha's father was next in command, so he took on the role a leader of the tribe. He struggled with calming down the villagers but then Earusha got an idea. ''"If horrible stories could travel all over the world, why not start your own rumors?" ''These were his exact words. The tribe started to tell stories about how cruel and ruthless they were, and how they used dark magic and monsters to fight for them. They also created several extremely scary statues and monuments, typically carved out of stone. Some statues were up to 10 meters tall, all with big fangs, twisted faces and other ghastly details. The rumors started to spread throughout the world and they also reached the Spear tribe. The day arrived - The Spear tribe reached the village of Earusha. A large amount of soldiers saw the first statue and it scared them off. Earusha had ordered his people to hide behind the statues and make scary noises and scream when the Spear tribe was approaching. The result was exactly what he had hoped for, they were never attacked. Earusha's tribe grew big and strong. They trained soldiers to withstand any attack. They developed defense mechanisms never seen before. Earusha was the mastermind behind all of it, and was later made king of the Earusha's, which they named their people in recognition of his brilliance. Earusha pioneered the next level of architecture and his name lived on for centuries to come. It is said that if you believe in Earusha and you pray to him, you will be blessed and keep away the harmful spirits. Today the religion of Earusha is all but forgotten and barely exists. His many grotesque statues can still but found though mostly in rural areas and almost all of them in disarray.